Vengeance
by AberrantScript
Summary: No Such Luck AU. Lynn Loud is bound and gagged; dragged by two masked men into a basement torture chamber. She sees Lori and Leni, broken and bruised. Luna is strapped to the wall and hurting. And heaving over top of Luan, doing unspeakable things, is a... Lynn is going to be sick... but she must pay for the sins she has commited against her brother, Lincoln. Halloween 2017.


**Author's Notes:**

Happy Halloween!

This story is my response to all the fanatics in this fandom that _hate_ Lynn and the other sisters... the ones whom treat Lincoln like a god, worship him, and punish everything that breaths the very air that belonged to him. I'm not lying when after reading several dozen requests from unique individuals for me (and others) to rape, murder, torture the sisters (especially Lynn), I just got sick of it.

So, here you go, wackos. And please don't ever freaking mention your hateful requests again.

If you're one of my normal readers, then I advise you pretend this story doesn't exist... or read at your own risk.

 _Reader be advised_ _:_ graphic rape, blood play, attempted murder, successful murder, implied murder, screaming fetish, and torture by cigarette burns and soaking in lye.

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2017)

* * *

VENGEANCE

The sounds of screaming and sobbing flooded the hallway as the door was opened.

Lynn struggled against her captors; two strong men in ski masks that drug her bound feet along the concrete floor. Her arms were bound behind her back as well. She tried to yell out through the duct tape plastered over her mouth, but it was no use.

There was a single incandescent bulb that filled the room and hall with a sickly pale light.

Her heart jumped into her throat when she saw Lori and Leni first.

Lying against each other in the corner of a cockroach-infested basement floor, their clothes had been ripped to shreds. Leni was sobbing the loudest, squeezing her thighs together, and holding her stomach. The stench of bile wafted from her torn dress. Lori held her tightly, bruises and cuts marring her face; her voice hoarse and pained. She coughed and a little blood splattered against the wall.

Lynn's heart nearly died when she saw the blood and _something else_ running down their thighs.

She felt bile run up to her throat when she saw Luna strapped spread-eagled to the block wall; it being molded and dusty. The rocker was completely naked and there were scorch marks on every part of her body.

The cigarette was still lit and lying in an ashtray, forgotten and forlorn.

She, too, had the telltale signs of blood, still wet and oozing from her vagina, along with a milky substance running down her legs from her entrance.

Lynn turned and gasped when she saw Luan's head hanging over a metal table. Her ponytail dragging on the ground as her whole body thumped and bumped over the edge, being jerked back forcibly. Heavy tears trailed down her red cheeks. Her eyes were squinted tight. Her lips were trembling, speaking lowly and quietly… almost like she was praying for mercy.

And standing between the brunette's legs... was a giant squirrel.

Its plastic facial features were unchanging as its matted fur stunk and filled the room with an awful smell. The head arched back as its hips drove one final time into Luan.

Her sister screamed in agony, her tears falling even harder as the horrorfest finally ended.

Its climax finished, it used its strong arms to shove the girl onto the concrete floor.

It didn't even flinch when Luan's back landed harshly, a crack filling the air; and she lay still, her head now bleeding from the impact.

It didn't even bother speaking as it pointed at the table.

Lynn struggled as much as she possibly could. Then, a fist drove itself into her ribs and she gasped in pain, momentarily unable to breathe.

Vulnerable, defenseless, useless… Lynn was thrown onto the slab and her wrists and ankles were handcuffed to handles.

The giant beast leaned over her, its breath heaving.

She flinched as its plastic face got closer and closer. And then a knife, blood still dripping from it, was coming at her and she tried to scream again, but couldn't through the tape.

The knife sliced her shorts in two. And then her panties. But they were left there, to hang around her hips and leave her shame exposed to its prying eyes.

Its furry hand reached up and grabbed the tape and pulled it slowly and teasingly.

Her skin burned a fiery red as it moved across her face; a scream was ripped through her, growing louder as more of her mouth was released from the adhesive.

" _Ahhhh!_ "

The squirrel moaned as its other hand went down to its crotch and began stroking its thick penis.

"God, that's the most beautiful sound in the world."

Lynn strained her head up in an instant.

" _Lincoln!?_ "

He didn't bother replying as his gloved hands grabbed her hips and he pushed his used boyhood to her opening.

"Hey, sis."

He pulled her against him just as he pushed into her as hard as he could. And he wasn't disappointed as he ripped through her fleshy walls.

She screamed, high and throaty, already feeling her eyes sting with tears.

He pulled back slowly and moaned at how red his penis looked.

"God, you're so _wet_ with your blood, Lynn. That must have hurt~"

He shoved himself back inside, being as rough as he could with her body.

Lynn balled up her wrists, feeling her ankles and wrists rub themselves raw in their metal clasps as her brother pushed and pulled her across the tabletop. Her groin was on fire and her body was trembling. It hurt so bad her mind was beginning to darken; her mind trying to block out the pain with unconsciousness.

"Do you know why I'm doing this, bitch?" he taunted.

Through her cries, she turned her head to the side and saw Lori and Leni trying to release Luna. Luan had been carried to the corner… Lynn couldn't tell if she was still breathing…

"You and your superstitious bullshit _ruined_ my life, Lynn. Do you know what it's like sleeping outside because your family hates you? Do you know what it's like staying in the same suit for weeks on end… dehydrated, sitting in your own piss, constant heat strokes… and all because you lost a fucking baseball game."

She screamed and twisted when he drove his fist into her stomach suddenly. His thrusts never stopped and her blood kept flowing, trickling down her thighs… warm and sickly.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Lynn?"

He pulled the head off, and revealed his mangy, unkempt, unwashed hair and face. He leaned over her, wedging her thighs as far apart as he could with her ankles still in their prisons. He smiled as she cried out in the added pain he was causing her legs.

She turned toward him defiantly, and croaked out through her tears, " _F-f-fuck you._ "

"Tsk, tsk." He leaned back and snapped his fingers at ski mask guy #1. "Get me the lye, I've gotta clean her dirty mouth."

Lynn did nothing as her brother continued rutting into her, harder and fiercer. She let out a moan when he hit a sweet spot in her vagina and she wished she could have died then. She didn't _want_ to enjoy it.

"That's right, bitch, take it. Beg me to fuck you."

She bit on her lip until blood filled her mouth, but she wouldn't. She felt him flicking her clit, urging her to moan for him.

"Ah, now the party is getting started~"

A heavy bucket was slammed onto the table, rocking her around and scaring her nearly to death.

Lincoln's matted-fur hand dipped a ladle into the lye solution and brought it overtop her chest.

A single drop fell onto her exposed stomach and immediately burnt her.

Lynn screamed, white pain clouding her brain.

"You know what? I was gonna make you drink this, but your screams are making me so _hard_ … I just can't bring myself to do it…"

So, instead he shoved her shirt up to her neck and slowly poured the solution down the valley of her breasts, watching in fascination as it trickled down to her belly button and off her sides to the table.

She screamed and writhed in agony as blood boiled to the surface and oozed as her skin was burnt from her body.

Lincoln quivered and throbbed with each blood-curdling scream his sister gave him. He twitched and pushed himself deeper with every blister that grew and exploded blood along her torso.

He pushed himself as deep as he could go and gave her every drop of sperm his body would give.

He pulled out and immediately picked up a screwdriver and stuffed the handle into her vagina, trapping most of his sperm in her body.

"There. You wanna act like a bitch, then I'll breed you like one."

He spat on her burns and stepped away. He took duct tape and taped the crotch back onto the suit, and placed the head back on.

Then, he stepped over to a desk and opened a drawer.

Ski mask guys #1 and #2 were cooing at a cute kitten video on youtube, when Lincoln leveled a pistol at their heads and opened fire.

He shot them until the magazine was spent, and then he danced over and stomped on their crotches; giggling like a maniac.

He turned and saw Lori and Leni trying to resuscitate Luan, and he shook his head.

Luna was still out cold, laying on her side along the moldy wall.

And Lynn's breathless screams still filled the basement.

The giant squirrel turned toward the fourth wall and stared at the Loud House fandom, raising his hands and flipping everyone off.

"You fucking freaks are insane, disgusting, and I hope you're happy that someone finally gave you what you wanted. I raped my sisters. I tortured my sisters. I'm pretty sure I killed at least one of them. I forced another to become pregnant. Now, I just want to know… are you satisfied yet?"

Lincoln slammed the door shut, shrouding everything in darkness.


End file.
